


Warm Beside You

by kaitlia777



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, admitting they love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: When Eddie's furnace breaks down during a cold spell, of course Buck is gonna offer him and Christopher a place to stay.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 585
Collections: 9-1-1 Server Gift Exchange 2019





	Warm Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyShipSailsHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipSailsHere/gifts).



After a particularly grueling 24 hour shift (they had worked 8pm on Thursday to 8pm on Friday), Eddie was spent and he knew the rest of the crew felt the same. Some shifts were worse than others and this one had had a number of rough calls, so in spite of the desire for sleep, he invited Buck to come over for pizza with him and Christopher.

Company helped and from the way Buck visibly brightened, Eddie knew he had made the right call.

Unfortunately, the moment they walked into the house, pizzas in Buck’s hands, Eddie could tell something was off. It was unseasonably cold out, but he always left the thermostat at a comfortable level, not wanting Christopher to catch a chill.

“Brrr!” Chris said, moving over to drop onto the couch. “Daddy, turn the heat up!”

“I plan to, Bud. Feels like the Arctic in here.”

Buck grinned at him. “It’s not that cold.”

“Not all of us grew up in places where we had to adapt to below zero temp...oh what the he--ck,” Eddie muttered. The furnace wasn’t kicking on no matter how high he cranked the thermostat. “I have to go check the furnace.”

“Chris and I will watch the pizza,” Buck told him, making Christopher laugh as he sat beside the boy and put an arm around him to keep him warm.

Eddie smiled fondly at the pair of them before heading for the basement.

Ten minutes later, he returned with a grim expression. “I think the furnace is dead. Can’t get the pilot to restart.”

Christopher clearly didn’t know what that meant and was too busy with his pizza to ask. Buck however looked concerned. “You’re not gonna get anyone out here tonight...drain the pipes and you guys can come stay with me.”

Relief washed over Eddie, though he’d known the offer would come. “What do you say, Christopher? You want to go have a sleepover at Bucks?”

The boy gave him a thumbs up, not wanting to speak with his mouth full of pizza. Eddie ruffled his hair. 

“I’ll go pack some things and we’ll get out of this igloo!”

* * *

When Buck had purchased his loft, it had been very open concept. He liked it, but wanted it to be more...homelike and inviting. During his rehab, he’d had time to be home and supervise the contractors who had renovated the kitchen and bath on the main floor as well as adding a wall to create a bedroom behind the living room.

If the ¾ bath was designed to be accessible for someone with mobility issues, he could totally say he’d done it when he’d been on crutches...but honestly, he’d wanted to make sure Chris was comfortable when he came over. That was proving a very good thing now that Eddie and Christopher needed a place to sleep for a night...probably more, as the HVAC pros would be busy, given the cold snap.

All of them were tired by the time they reached his place, with little energy to do anything other than eat their pizza and get ready for bed. Chris was enjoying his night and had been quite thrilled by the dinosaur sheets Buck had bought for the bed in his guest room. Eddie had given him one of those soft-eyed smiles when they made that discovery, so between the two of them, Buck was pretty proud of himself.

“Spare blankets in the closet?” Eddie asked, glancing over at the couch. It was comfortable, sure, but not the best for a grown man to sleep on, especially not someone who’d had the kind of physically exhausting day that they had.

Before he could think about it, Buck said, “You can’t sleep on the couch, Eddie. We both got pretty beat up today. C’mon, you can crash with me.”

For a moment, Eddie was silent and Buck thought he’d overstepped with the offer, but then Eddie patted him on the back and nodded to the downstairs bathroom. “I’m gonna grab a shower and I’ll be up.”

Buck nodded. “A shower sounds good. See you in a few.”

His leg twinged as he jogged up the stairs, a reminder of his injury and the surgeries that had been needed to repair it. Buck knew he’d been lucky to regain the full use of the limb, but there were lingering aches and pains that might never fully go away. It was always worse in the cold and after a long day, so he was looking forward to a hot shower and a warm bed.

The fact that he was going to be sharing that bed with his best friend who he might have more than friendly feelings for, well….

* * *

The shower had good water pressure and stayed nice and hot, which was just what Eddie needed to wash away some of the day’s stress. When he stepped out into the small, steamy room, he felt slightly better, though still weary to the bone. Since Buck had been right there beside him at every fire and accident, he figured his friend would also be ready to crash, so he didn’t dawdle.

Drying his body and hair took a few minutes, then he donned his gray army sweats and black t-shirt. A quick hand run over his jaw found stubble, but he figured he could wait till morning to shave. They had the next two days off, so he wouldn’t need to have smooth skin for a mask seal till Monday.

Eddie snagged his duffle and made his way up to Buck’s bedroom loft, trying not to dwell on the idea that he would be sharing a bed with the younger man. Lately, he’d become aware that he might….

Oh, hell.

Buck was standing by his dresser, wearing a pair of low slung red and black plaid joggers that looked to be made of a very soft material. His bare back was slightly flushed from his recent shower and Eddie swallowed when he let his eyes dip lower to the Venus dimples visible at the small of his back, then even lower, to the very top of his ass, peeking out from the black waistband.

The sudden disappearance of said dimples when Buck pulled on a worn, white henley was startling. Eddie shook his head to clear the sudden foggy feeling as Buck turned to him and smiled. 

“I’m beat,” Buck yawned, one hand rising to rub at his face as Eddie dropped his bag by the dresser. The younger man walked over to his bed and flipped down the covers, placing his phone on the bedside table. “I got a wireless charger over here, your battery low?”

Sitting on the opposite side of the bed, Eddie passed over his phone. “I’ll call the furnace guy in the morning.”

As he slid under the covers, Buck said, “After breakfast. I’m gonna make Bobby’s blueberry pancakes for Christopher. He’ll love them.”

The way Buck always took the time and care to think about Christopher made Eddie’s heart feel warm and he grinned as he stretched out under the warm blankets. “He does love pancakes,” he agreed, blinking into the dark as Buck clicked off the lights.

It wasn’t fully dark through, pale moonlight drifting in through the big windows illuminating the room just enough for Eddie to see. He glanced over at Buck, who was looking back at him, light reflecting in his blue, blue eyes.

For a moment, they lay there, not saying a word, eyes locked and...something in the air between them. Eddie swallowed and let his hand move just enough to brush his fingers against Buck’s wrist.

His friend smiled softly and didn’t move away. “Night, Eddie.”

“Night, Buck.”

* * *

When Buck had invited Eddie and Chris to spend the night, he’d been a little nervous about one thing. Ever since he’d been pinned under the firetruck he’d been having occasional nightmares (and the tsunami hadn’t helped with that one bit). He did not want to wake them if he had a bad night.

He’d gotten used to waking feeling tired still, not resting the full night through...but it was different today. When Buck stirred, he felt warm and comfortably drowsy, but he didn’t feel exhausted still. He blinked opening his eyes and then sucked in a breath.

He was laying on his side, facing the windows and he could feel a body pressed against him from behind. Eddie’s arm was wrapped around him, holding him close and Buck felt so...safe and content. It was a heady feeling and he relaxed, letting himself enjoy it.

As he lay there, he let his hand drift up to rest on Eddie’s forearm, where it was draped over him. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets and...oh! 

That was definitely a cock pressing against his ass. His own dick jerked at the realization and he bit his lip. There was no way for him to extricate himself without waking Eddie, which would definitely lead to an awkward conversation...not that he actually wanted to get up.

Deciding that just pretending to be asleep was the lesser trouble, Buck closed his eyes and smiled softly as Eddie nuzzled at the back of his neck.

* * *

When Eddie stirred, he groaned, not wanting to get up from the cozy warmth he felt surrounding him. Normally, he snapped awake, no hazy lingering, but he was so damn comfortable and the body in his arms felt so nice….

“Dios, hueles bien,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against the smooth skin of the man’s neck, the short blond hair at the nape tickling his nose. Buck always smelled good and being able to just sink into it was….

Wait.

Eddie’s eyes popped open and he froze as the previous night came back to him. Buck had welcomed him and Christopher into his home and Eddie into his bed because of a broken furnace. Nothing sexual had happened, but at some point in the night Eddie’s body had not gotten that message. He was spooning Buck, his cock pressed against the round curve of his muscular ass through thin layers of their sleep pants and fuck, that felt nice. One of Buck’s feet was moving slightly against Eddie’s calf and a big hand was holding the arm Eddie had wrapped around him.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Eddie counted down from ten, trying to will his errant body parts into behaving, but it didn’t seem to be working. Thank God he’d woken before Buck. He didn’t want to imagine what his friend would think if he woke up with Eddie all over him like this. It wasn’t as strange as he would have thought, spooning someone taller than him, but still...he could not let Buck wake up like this!

In his sleep, Buck let out a content little sigh and snuggled farther back into Eddie’s embrace. The movement included some hip wiggling, which, while Eddie’s cock 100% approved, made him close his eyes and count to 100.

Then he counted backwards to zero.

Sure, he was still hard enough to pound nails, but, by the time he finished counting, he wasn’t clinging to his ability not to hump his best friend by a thread.

Buck did not deserve to be treated like that.

Again, Eddie breathed Buck in, his lips just barely brushing the soft skin of Buck’s neck. That earned him another of those sweet, happy noises and, for a moment, he let himself picture waking up like this every day.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Buck mumbled, his hand smoothing along Eddie’s forearm but not letting go.

“You can’t think too loud,” he countered, bowing his back, trying to put even an inch between his cock and Buck’s ass.

Of course that was when Buck, all sleepy warm and flushed, rolled over in Eddie’s arms and pressed their bodies together.

Several thoughts ran through Eddie’s mind.

The first was that he’d never seen Buck’s hair with zero product in it, all short, soft looking curls that Eddie desperately wanted to touch.

The second was fuck, Buck’s legs were long. One of said long legs slung over Eddie’s hip and he absurdly wondered what his best friend’s inseam measurement was.

Then...well, there was the fact that Buck was hard in his cute plaid joggers, his cock slotted perfectly alongside Eddie’s.

Blue eyes blinked sleepily at Eddie and he breathed, “Morning.”

Eddie froze. Had Buck not noticed...Oh.

There was that little wiggle again and Buck hummed low in his throat.

He had noticed and seemed more than okay with it.

Almost shyly, Eddie rolled his hips, the motion causing them both to suck in their breath. Unable to resist, he reached up and carded his hand through Buck’s hair (it was as soft as he’d thought), drawing him in until their brows touched.

“You want this?” he asked softly, not daring to ask what he really wanted to know.

The look in Buck’s eyes was clearer now, but unguarded. “I want it all, Eddie. With you.”

That declaration...holy shit, that felt more amazing (though in a different way) than the light grinding that had been going on since the initial movements.

“Can I have all of you?”

“You’ve had me for a while, Eddie. You and Chris both,” Buck confirmed and that was when Eddie leaned in, pressing his lips to Buck’s plush, pink mouth.

It was kind of embarassing how quickly he came in his pants, but at least Buck had done the same, so there would be no teasing. Maybe they were just awesome at making out and lazily dry humping?

They lay there, panting into each other’s mouths until Buck groaned, “We should get up, change our pants and brush our teeth.”

“Chris will be up soon,” Eddie agreed and they reluctantly climbed out of the bed. “So...who do you think won the pot?”

Buck snorted. Their friends thought they were being so sly about the betting pool on “Buddie”.

They were not.

“Probably Hen or Athena.”

“They always win,” Eddie laughed, making Buck smile and pull him in for a minty fresh kiss.

“Pretty sure I’m the winner here,” Buck murmured softly, their noses bumping, and Eddie felt a warmth in his chest.

Laying a hand on Buck’s cheek, he smiled at him and said, “We won, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
